


Summer at Atobe's...

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a post for a kink meme, starring my favorite OTP...er, OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer at Atobe's...

Summer at Atobe's mountain lodge. It was almost offensively posh up there, from the formal breakfasts to the lavish dinners that were a lot more like Roman feasts. It didn't matter too much to Shishido, though. He was stupidly in lust with his doubles partner, and they were having a secret affair that nobody knew about. Of course, Shishido was rooming with Taki and Ohtori was rooming with Hiyoshi -- an age thing -- but that didn't matter either. Shishido simply ordered Hiyoshi out when he needed some alone-time with his lover, claiming homework.

One day, though, as he was about to be (s)exiled, Hiyoshi turned and gave Shishido a long, considering stare. "You're not fooling anyone, you know. You two are gay. Senpai," Hiyoshi added with a twist to his mouth that made Shishido want to smack him on the pert curves of his ass. Shishido opened his mouth to respond and nothing came out -- he just snorted and turned. People could think what they wanted.

That afternoon, however, Hiyoshi kept invading Shishido mind when he pushed Ohtori back against the bed, and Ohtori flipped him over to push him against the bed in return. Shishido ran his fingers through Ohtori's amazingly fluffy white hair and thought about kissing the sneer off Hiyoshi's face. He cupped Ohtori's strongly muscled bottom and imagined how different Hiyoshi's ass must be. Smaller, Shishido thought, squeezing Ohtori close. Maybe more easily talked into parting those cheeks. Ohtori was tough to seduce, sometimes...probably lingering guilt over kissing a boy, or maybe just some residual good-kid nature that Shishido still had to talk him out of. So lame...

Of course, that was also the afternoon Hiyoshi walked in on them early. Shishido was in a horribly compromising position. There was no way to pretend he wasn't gay as a boyband dancer when his ass was in the air and Ohtori's penis was against it, rubbing just right over (but not inside of) the dirty place in a way that was making Shishido perilously close to coming.

When Hiyoshi stepped in, frowning, Ohtori rolled to his back and immediately threw a blanket over them both (what a goddamned gentleman). Shishido kept where he was and held Hiyoshi's eyes, though, with a hint of challenge in his own. 

"I'll...let you two finish 'studying,'" Hiyoshi muttered, face turning red. His eyes were still on Shishido's.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiyoshi. We're...um...done," Ohtori said, probably equally red. Shishido bucked back against him very deliberately and he sucked in his breath. 

"Stop that, Shishido-san..."

"Stop what, Choutaroh?" Shishido kept up the rubbing, reaching down below the blanket with a hand, gripping his own erection (somehow it was even harder now).

"Damn. I...I'm sorry." Hiyoshi turned, breaking their gaze, but stopped when Shishido called his name.

"Hey Hiyoshi. C'mere for a second."

"No way. I'm not gay." Hiyoshi's face was bright tomato red.

"What are you doing, Shishido-san?" Ohtori stared down at Shishido but kept up the rubbing -- and Shishido smiled because Ohtori was still hard too.

"What do you think when you think 'gay', Piyo? Do you think about this?" Shishido asked, and kicked the covers off, rotating to face Ohtori, cock to cock this time.

Silence, except for a muffled Shishido-san! from Ohtori, who had pulled a pillow over his head.

"Like this..." Shishido said huskily, aware of the gaze that was burning on his ass. He hooked a leg over Ohtori's hips so that Hiyoshi could stare at his dangling balls, get a glimpse of Ohtori's cock as they pushed together.

The silence was not so silent, and Shishido heard the click of the door closing -- but Hiyoshi's breath was harsh in the quiet room, as loud as Ohtori's against Shishido's ear.

Then Ohtori got into it, glancing sideways with an apologetic look before rolling Shishido to his back again, pinning him, fastening his mouth to Shishido's neck and giving him fierce sucks as their dicks collided. Shishido moaned, struggling a little -- okay, this was embarrassing, getting held down by his kouhai. He bit Ohtori's shoulder hard in retaliation, digging his teeth in until he could feel the skin almost yield. Mmm, Ohtori's taste...

"NNhhh...Shishido-san..."

It was hot, though, and Shishido was throbbing, feeling Hiyoshi's eyes on his face, on their bodies, as they slid together.

"Senpai," Ohtori growled, and suddenly there was come all over, slippery and sticky and wet. Shishido turned his head, meeting Hiyoshi's eyes again as Ohtori slipped a hand down and gave Shishido a few good swift jerks. Shishido was pummeled by the heat of it -- his back arched and he came hard, mouth open, tongue grazing his lower lip.

Hiyoshi's eyes were steady on his, chest heaving, mouth also slightly parted. Ohtori slumped over Shishido, nuzzling his neck, and Shishido kissed Ohtori's hair.

"I--ahhhhhhh-- gotta go," Hiyoshi mumbled, backing up. Then he opened the door and fled.

Shishido grinned into Ohtori's hair. ...Hiyoshi had been sporting a hell of a hard-on by the end of it.

"I bet he's going to jerk off," Shishido snorted. He felt a thwap on his hip and squawked. "Oy."

"He can join us next time, I guess," Ohtori said quietly. "If you want."

"...Maybe," Shishido said. He imagined Hiyoshi between them, somehow, with his surly expression all dissolved by gasps as they rubbed against each side of him. Mmmmm. He got a little hard again. "Maybe so."


End file.
